far west
by Littner Yoko
Summary: Kenny Ackerman recibe una amenaza de muerte para una sobrina desconocida por parte de la familia Reiss. Junto a Levi intentan mantener a salvo a la niña mientras viajan y arreglan las cuentas con sus enemigos de la única forma que saben, pero tienen claro que ni siquiera ellos podrán salvar a Mikasa de todo lo que intoxica al salvaje Oeste./ Modern Western.


**Hola a todos. **

**Este fic me parece una locura para mí ya que nunca he logrado hacer una historia muy larga pero tuve un impulso motivacional. La verdad es que la idea se me ocurrió luego de ver la película _Logan_ en el cine (será hace unos dos años, si no me equivoco. Por cierto, soy una fan empedernida del universo mutante), me imagine un _western_ "moderno" con la familia Ackerman de protagonista, y bueno, pasaron dos años hasta que me digné a escribirlo. Algo del _lejano oeste_ pero en tiempos contemporáneos. **

**Algunas locaciones son reales y otras pertenecen al mundo de _Shingeki no Kyojin_, pido perdón por cualquier error de ubicaciones geográficas.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Capítulo I: ****Mi pobre corazón roto**

**.**

_Desierto de Sonora, Arizona. _

La estaba perdiendo.

La paciencia, claro. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la niña. No precisamente porque fuese una niña molestosa, o porque estuviese hablando todo el camino, mucho menos llorando o quejándose por ir en una Nissan D21 que botaba humo negro por el tubo de escape junto a dos familiares que acababa de conocer. No, nada de eso. Desde que la habían recogido de Shiganshina hace unas horas lo único que había dicho eran dos palabras en otro idioma, que no sabía qué mierda significaban.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia porque durante la hora que llevaban viajando en la destartalada camioneta de Kenny, la niña no se cansaba de escuchar la misma canción. _Achy Breaky Heart _del jodido Billy Ray Cyrus, para ser exactos. La última vez que escuchó esa canción fue en casa de su madre, una aficionada que tenía un calendario con la foto de Billy Ray Cyrus en la cocina. Haber escuchado esa música empalagosa tanto tiempo le había hecho odiarla, especialmente _Achy Breaky Heart_.

_But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart._

_I just don't think he'd understand_

No estaba en sus planes pasar media hora escuchando a Billy Ray Cyrus en el puto desierto de Arizona con el sol quemándole las sienes.

Lo odiaba.

Y Kenny se daba cuenta, mirándolo con sorna por el espejo retrovisor. _Bastardo._

Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

_And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart__  
__He might blow up and kill this man_

Si repetía la canción una sola vez más…

_Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart__  
__He might blow up and kill this man_

—_Ah, mierda._

_You can tell the world you never was my girl_

_You can burn my clothes when I'm gone_

Mikasa de nuevo había presionado el puto botón para repetir la canción.

Kenny soltó una abrupta carcajada. El _imbécil de mierda_ no dejaba de burlarse mientras la niña ni siquiera se inmutaba. Podría ser una niña increíblemente tranquila pero eso la hacía más exasperante. _No hacía ni siquiera un sonido. _

—Estás disfrutando esto mucho, bastardo ¿no es así? —le espetó Levi a su tío, quién había tenido que detener la camioneta en el medio de la nada para reírse cómodamente sobre el volante. Al menos apagó la camioneta y la maldita música dejo de sonar.

—Ay Levi, Levi, yo creía que estarías feliz de escuchar un poco de la música de mi hermana.

No. Fueron varios años soportando canciones de tipos en _botas y sombreros de vaquero_, sin mencionar lo mucho que le gustaban a su madre los tíos en _botas y sombreros de vaquero _ya que siempre terminaba de novia con alguno. _Fueron todos pésimos_, recordó. No, realmente no tenía ganas de oír más _country _en su puta vida.

—No, no lo estoy. No entiendo por qué le gusta tanto. ¿Por qué, niña? ¿No te aburres?

Mikasa solo lo miró.

— ¿No hablas?

—No te entiende. Creo que sólo sabe hablar en… _¿chino? _

El ignorante de mierda otra vez.

—Japonés, imbécil.

—Sí, sí, eso.

Levi se pasó una mano por la frente. Ni siquiera podía comunicarse con la cría, una niña de… _¿Diez? ¿Once?, _ni eso sabía. Mikasa Ackerman, su prima, a la que llevaba conociendo un par de horas tras haber interceptado la casa donde estaba en Shiganshina y entablar una seria conversación con su cuidador donde _podrían_ o no haber pistolas involucradas de por medio.

Excelente forma de conocer a tus familiares.

Para el común de los mortales, el momento de conocer un pariente era en una cena de Navidad, en el cumpleaños de la abuela, en un funeral, yendo al hospital a ver al bebé. En el caso suyo y de su familia de mierda, los conocían porque alguna otra familia de mierda los amenazaba de muerte y tenían que intervenir y salvarse el culo, como buenos familiares que eran.

Y luego de haber entablado la _seria conversación_ con el cuidador, habían subido a la camioneta a la niña y a su mochila rosada, para emprender un viaje por Arizona tratando de no ser baleados en el camino por algún nuevo enemigo—porque el _mierdas_ de Kenny ganaba un enemigo nuevo cada día en alguna parte del país por… emborracharse, amenazar a alguien con un cuchillo o perder una apuesta. O las tres.—y tratar de arreglar las cuentas con los Reiss, otra familia de mierda, con más armas y dinero que los Ackerman, pero familia de mierda al fin y al cabo. Probablemente la peor.

Kenny había caído en problemas con los Reiss antes, pero hacía años que no había habido mala sangre con ellos porque Kenny se había hecho amigo de Uri, muerto hace tres años por aparente suicidio en Nuevo México. Nadie esperaba que el que los metiera en problemas con los Reiss de nuevo fuera Kevan, el menor de los hermanos de su madre que nadie veía hace años y que aparentemente se había ido del país. Kevan, el padre de Mikasa. No se parecían en nada, Mikasa solo tenía rasgos del país de su madre. Recordaba que Kevan no hablaba mucho.

El sol de Arizona había comenzado a bajar, creando sombra en las rocas rojizas del paraje: marcaba el paso de las horas y el peligro que significaba. Si tenían suerte podrían parar en un hostal antes de que cayera la noche.

—Deberías apresurarte y encender esta basura, Kenny.

Ya llevaban un buen rato parados en el medio del desierto y los Reiss no tardarían en aparecer de alguna u otra forma. Tenían muchos perros falderos drogadictos que trabajaban para ellos por un poco de _meth _y en cualquier momento se encontrarían con uno buscando una paliza.

Arreglar las cosas con otras _familias de mierda_ no era siempre sinónimo de arreglarlas _bien_.

Tenía el presentimiento de que esta sería una de esas veces.


End file.
